In the discussion that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art against the present invention.
A rotary cutting apparatus is known from EP-A-1 710 058. The known rotary cutting apparatus however suffers from the drawback that it is not adapted for high speed cutting.
EP-A-1 721 712 discloses a rotary cutting apparatus provided with a controllable lifting device for actively lifting the anvil in response to a sensor for sensing protection of the anvil and the cutter against foreign bodies.
EP-A-1 612 010 discloses an anvil drum and the cutter drum for a rotary cutting apparatus, the anvil drum and/or the cutter drum being divided into a peripheral sleeve and and an intermediate sleeve, the material of the latter being chosen depending on the desired properties, such as vibration damping, thermal insulation, thermal conduction, weight reduction or weight increase.
WO 03/093696 discloses a mass damper for a machine tool intended for turning or milling.